Dirty Hoodie Stealer
by whatisthis
Summary: Frisk learns the consequences of taking things that aren't theirs. (Cover by kuzukago)


**Things have been edgy around here lately so here's something dumb and cute I wrote while on my spare.**

Sans was in probably not the most pleasant of moods. The afternoon started out ok, with him waking up late as usual for a Sunday. It wasn't until he headed downstairs with nothing but his shorts and t-shirt did he realize something was wrong.

His hoodie was nowhere to be found.

The usual spots would be either on the floor at the entrance, the floor of his bedroom, or tossed casually on the couch. But Sans looked in all of those places, and he came up with nothing.

Papyrus walked by the shorter skeleton as he tried to keep a straight face from seeing his brother turn over the couch cushions. "YOU LOOK AWFULLY PERPLEXED TODAY SANS."

The older one stopped his search briefly as he looked up, raising a brow bone. "uh...yeah…have you seen my hoodie?"

"WELL IT'S PROBABLY IN THE LAST PLACE YOU PUT IT." The younger exclaimed as he kept smiling. Sans just got more suspicious. "it…was right here on the couch when i took it off last night."

Papyrus just gave a shrug as he started to walk away. "I HAVEN'T SEEN IT AT ALL TODAY. MAYBE IT FINALLY DECIDED TO SPROUT LEGS AND RUN AWAY! HEAVENS KNOWS IT'S BEEN EXPOSED TO YEARS OF HORRIBLE EXCUSES FOR JOKES!"

Sans was about to say something before deciding against it. If his brother wasn't going to help, then why bother. He'll just keep looking. It was bound to be _somewhere_ in the house.

As the afternoon slowly went by, Sans was starting to get frustrated. He checked under his bed, in the kitchen, under the sink, in Papyrus' closet (much to his brother's dismay), and even checked his own closet, which usually had nothing but two coat hangers in there.

Standing in the living room, the short skeleton scratched his cheek as he tried to think of any other places he could look when he suddenly heard a small thump. Looking behind him, he could see a small hint of blue crawling behind the couch.

Sans stared at the couch for a moment before turning around and heading upstairs again.

* * *

Frisk suppressed a giggle as they heard the skeleton going upstairs, using the hood of the jacket to muffle it better. Papyrus was right! This was hilarious! And the child found themselves enjoying having to dodge Sans' line of sight as they watched him look around for his hoodie.

They did trip a little on the over-sized article when they ran behind the couch, and at first, they thought they were going to get caught. But after seeing Sans go upstairs for the third time today, they gave a sigh of relief before it turned into a giggle. They were always good at hide and seek, but this was a new record!

Adjusting the jacket on their shoulders again, Frisk tried to listen for the sounds of Sans' footsteps. They needed to find a new hiding place before he came back downstairs. They stood up, brushing themselves off as they prepared to leave their current hiding spot.

"i got a BONE to pick with YOU!"

Before they could turn around to the source of the voice, Frisk felt arms wrap around them from behind as they were brought to the floor. They gave a small scream, trying to break free of the sudden grip that was on them. They knew who it was, and they weren't going down without a fight.

Sans kept his grip on them, rolling with the child as they continued to struggle. Eventually, he overpowered them, pinning their arms to the floor as he loomed overhead. "jigs up kid! now give me back my hoodie!" While he tried to sound as intimidating as possible, his smile said otherwise.

Frisk stubbornly shook their head.

"no? well then…" The skeleton leaned back and crossed his arms, sitting across the small one's legs as he looked down at them with his eyes closed. "ya know… i always wondered if humans were ticklish…"

Frisk immediately froze, looking up to the older one as he opened his eyes and glared down at them with a menacing smile. "wanna be my guinea pig?"

The only thing they could do was wrap their arms around themselves as they braced for what was about to happen. Seeing his opportunity, Sans closed the distance between them and trailed his fingers along their sides relentlessly. The child instantly gave a squeal of laughter as their squirming became ten times more desperate. They tried to bat his hands away, which was almost impossible due to the long sleeves of the hoodie. Sans wasn't fazed by any of their attacks. He just continued his torture with a wide smile.

Seeing no other option available to them, Frisk managed to shout something between their laughter. "P-PAPYRUS! HE-HELP!"

Suddenly, the tall skeleton burst out of his bedroom, striking a heroic pose. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS HEARD A CRY FOR-"Stopping his speech when he saw the situation, the younger brother gave a gasp. "FRISK! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A MASTER AT HIDE AND SEEK! YOU SAID YOU'LL NEVER GET CAUGHT!"

Sans thought this would be a good time for the child to catch their breath, so he retreated his hands and leaned back, still sitting on their legs as he acknowledged his brother. "so…you were in on this too bro?"

At this, Papyrus looked to the side nervously, sweat forming on his skull. "UH…WELL…I…FRISK I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GIVE MY BROTHER BACK HIS HOODIE!"

Still wanting to play their game, the human pouted before shaking their head. Sans just gave a shrug and a simple "ok" before reaching down and tickling their armpits. Frisk started to squeal again, tears streaming down their face as they tried to beg him to stop.

"SANS IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT, THEY MIGHT DIE FROM LAUGHTER!"

"good. that's probably the best way to go." He was about to trail his fingers across their sides again before he was lifted off the child from the back of his shirt. Looking up, he was faced with the victorious glare of Papyrus. "I'M SORRY BROTHER! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS PURE, SINISTER TORTURE!"

Frisk laid on the floor, breathing heavily as they tried to calm down. Once they felt that the weight on their legs was gone, the child stood up and quickly ran past the two. They didn't even make it to Papyrus' door before they were lifted into the air. They flailed their arms around as they levitated higher and higher, giving a shriek of both panic and excitement.

"where do ya think you're going?" Sans asked with a lazy smile as he raised his left hand, bringing the small one's body right above the two figures. Papyrus glared at his brother in disapproval, still holding him by the shirt. "SANS! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"i know." He replied simply as he brought the human down towards him, tightly wrapping his arms around them as he crushed them against his chest. Frisk squirmed a little in his hold, trying to at least get their arms free. Sans just ignored them and looked up to his brother, giving off a smug grin. "so, here's how it's gonna work. either you put me down right now and join my side, or else i'll keep testing my theory on the kid."

Frisk turned their gaze towards Papyrus, shaking their head and giving off a pleading look with their eyes.

The tall one narrowed his sockets, still holding Sans out in front of him to see if he was serious. The shorter one just widened his grin, holding onto the child with one arm as his wiggling fingers crept closer to their stomach. "heh. i guess you wanna see them suffer for a little longer, eh bro?" He teased as Frisk tried to lean away from his hand.

Papyrus rapidly looked between them, more sweat forming on his skull as he weighed his options. Betray the tiny human, or watch them suffer?

Just as Sans' fingers were about to descent on their stomach, Papyrus swiftly put him down on the floor, releasing his hold on his shirt. "I'M SORRY FRISK! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! SANS IS MERCILESS WHEN IT COMES TO THIS FORM OF TORTURE!" The younger brother looked away, hand on his forehead in an over dramatic pose. "PLEASE BROTHER! THEY'RE JUST A BABY!"

Sans chuckled at his brother's reaction, adjusting his hold on the child as he wrapped both arms around them again, looking up in thought. "hmm…well, i guess i did enough research for today." Looking down at the small figure in his arms, he continued with a wink, "tell ya what pal. if you surrender my hoodie right now, i'll let ya go. if not…well…i guess you'll know what'll happen. and i suggest you choose wisely because…" A pause was followed as Sans leaned down towards them, an evil smile on his face. "i think i discovered all your weak spots."

Frisk immediately gave a frantic nod when they heard this information. "Ok!"

The short skeleton raised a brow bone as he grinned. "really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"really really?"

They gave another rapid nod. "Yes! Really really really!

"hey pap." Hearing his name, Papyrus turned around to face the two as Sans held them out to him. "ya think the kid's serious?"

Frisk pleadingly looked up to him, still nodding their head. "WHY YES BROTHER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MORE SERIOUS HUMAN IN MY LIFE!"

The older one gave a shrug. "ok. i'm convinced." Setting the child down, Sans turned them around and held out his hand. Quickly, Frisk took off the jacket, handing the article of clothing to the skeleton with a nervous smile on their face.

As soon as it was in his possession, Sans put it on, giving a sigh of relief as the familiar weight return to his shoulders. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, only to find them filled with…something. Giving a questioning look to the human, he took out a handful of small, wrapped candies.

Papyrus' eye sockets went wide as he looked down at the pile. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE MORE THAN ONE, DID YOU?!"

"Um…um…I was going to share…surprise!" Frisk stated innocently as they gave a wide, uncertain smile. Sans just let out a hopeless sigh.

 **K back to 3edgy5me.**


End file.
